The Life of a Babysitter
by WolfDreamer25
Summary: One-shot stories of the babysitters in different babysitting events.
1. Kristy's Next Great Idea?

Disclamer – I don't own The Baby Sitters Club. I'm just borrowing the characters to write a story.

Ding Dong.

I'm right on time. That's important to show up on time if you want to be successful. Especially for a new client. My name is Kristy Thomas and I'm 13 years old. I love sports and Babysitting. I'm also great at creating new ideas. In fact I created the BSC, I'm that awesome. My friends are all in it. Were all different, but friends. We rock.

Today I'm babysitting for 9 year old Emily Mott. After getting instructions from her mom and introducing myself to Emily, Mrs. Motts left. Now normally when a sitting charge is left for the first time, they might be shy, or even cry. This was not the case with Emily.

"Hi, I'm Emily. I'm nine years old and am in the 4th grade. Today I'm going to play babysitter. You can be the mommy. Come on, let's go to the playroom." Taking my hand she led me to where they kept the dolls. She pulled out a blonde Cabbage Patch Doll and a baby doll. Grabbing some blankets she handed me the two dolls.

"OK, that's Rachel, and the Cabbage Patch is Jennifer. You're the mommy and I'm the babysitter." I looked at the two dolls in my hand and smiled. I had never been a big doll player. Probably from having two older brothers, but I knew how to play. Holding "Rachel" like an infant and "Jennifer" like a toddler I really got into the role.

"Oh, thank you for coming babysitter Emily. I have to go to the store and need someone to watch my babies."

"No problem Mrs. Kristy. I will sit on the babies very well. Babysitting is an important job." Emily then took the babies and after they waved goodbye, their "mommy" left. (In reality, I just sat on the couch.)

Emily then put the baby down for a nap, then gave Jennifer a snack, and then played patty cake.

As I watched Emily "read" to Jennifer the book, Goodnight Moon, I started to have a great idea. I don't mean to brag, but I'm always having great ideas. Suddenly, another of my great ideas was forming. The BSC were expert babysitters. We had tons of experience and advice. What if we created a future-babysitters business? We could show older children, like say, 9 and 10 year olds how to care for children. We could show them how to entertain younger children, follow instructions parents left, and how to keep younger children safe. It could even work for older brothers and sisters to help their parents with younger siblings. Mallory's triplet brothers would be perfect to learn that skill.

My mind was racing, as I thought about all the things we could do with the new business. I know the others would be thrilled to run it. They love my ideas, well most of the time; I can be kind of bossy.

Watching Emily feed the baby, and helping Jennifer walk, I knew my idea would work. What kid didn't like to help and play with younger children? Emily was having the time of her life, I knew she would love to learn to really take care of children.

"Kristy?" My eyes snapped up to focus on Emily.

"Yes, what's up?"

"Babysitting is boring." She then threw the dolls in the toybox and jumped up. "I know now I'm a ballerina pirate." She jumped up and down on her toes, and grabbed a toy sword. She began to yell "Arrrh" and dance around the room.

I sighed. Maybe this wasn't my next great idea.


	2. Claudia's best day?

Knock Knock.

I just made it. This was the first time I've been to this client's house and I didn't want to be late. So far only Jessi and Abby have sat for the Wilson's. They have two children; eight year old Maggie and six year old Trevor. According to Abby and Jessi, the kids are great and from reading the notebook, I think I'll have a great afternoon.

Who am I? I'm Claudia Kishi. I'm thirteen years old and go to SMS. I hate school, mostly, and love art. I also love babysitting, which is why I'm the Vice-president of the BSC. All of my friends are in the club, but we're not snobby. We just don't like anyone who's not in the club.

"Who is it?" called a little girl's voice from the other side of the door. I guessed it was Maggie.

"It's your babysitter Claudia. Make sure your mom knows it's me before opening the door."

"OK. Mom it's the babysitter." The door opened and a brown haired girl in red ribbon pigtails smiled at me with the gap-toothed way kids have at that age.

"Hi, I'm Claudia. We're going to have fun today OK?"

"Great. Come on in." Without letting me catch my breath, Maggie pulled me into her kitchen where a little brown hair boy was pulling on a woman's dress saying, "Please, please, please!"

I guessed it was Trevor, and when the woman said, "Let go of me Trevor." I knew I was right. Nancy Drew has nothing on me.

"Pleased to meet you, Claudia. I'm Mrs. Wilson. The little monkey hanging on me is Trevor, and the one in the ribbons is Margaret."

"Maggie, mom. Margaret is so uncool!"

"Fine, Maggie. Anyways. I have a meeting at the children's school, and then I'll be going to the grocery store. Afterwards. It's 2:45 now and I hope to be back before 5:00, but Mr. Wilson, might be here before I do. Here are the emergency numbers and other information; the kids have already had a snack, so you don't need to worry about that. I think that's it. Any questions?"

I said no, and Mrs. Wilson was about to go when Trevor interrupted.

"Mom please…please."

"Trevor, I don't think Claudia wants to do an art project with you. It'll be awfully messy and will take awhile to set up. We should wait until I get home." Turning to me, she explained "My sister, the children's aunt, loves to give them presents. Today in the mail we received an art kit. I know that you probably don't want to have to go through all that work. We can just set it up after I get home."

"No, no. I would love to set up their art studio. I don't mind at all." That sounded very adult and responsible right? Because in reality I was dibbly excited. I had just saw what they were talking about. It was the Vabrosse Art Studio. It had over 500 pieces to it. It had almost every paint, clay, brush, and pencil you could imagine. I had wanted to buy one, but it was gigundilly expensive. And now I got to use one. Talk about 7th heaven. This was going to be the best babysitting job ever.

"Well, I don't know…If you're absolutely sure?" I quickly nodded, Mrs. Wilson sighed, and said, "Alright. I suppose…" She was drowned out by Trevor's and Maggie's screams of joy.

Soon Mrs. Wilson went out the door, and I opened the Art Studio. It was amazing. Every color imaginable was there. Plus just about any art project that one would want to do, from oil, watercolor, acrylic, to pottery, and color pencils. I couldn't believe this art set. In fact, I knew that I'd have to save up my babysitting money to buy my own set. Mrs. Wilson said I could use the dinning room table, as long as I put newspapers underneath, she also explained that they only used the dinning room only for company, so I could leave it up, in case they wanted to use it later.

"Trevor, Maggie I'm glad to set this up so we can paint together. But this is going to take awhile. Do you think you can play in the playroom until I finish with this? Unless you want to help? I don't think it'll be that much fun setting up, but if you want you can help."

The kids decided they'd rather play in the playroom, which I was glad about, because although I love doing projects with kids, this looked too complicated to set up and watch the kids. I could only imagine the disaster if Jackie Rowdoskey had this set. I even shuddered at that thought.

To set up the Art kit took over an hour and a half. I stopped a couple of times to check on Maggie and Trevor. They were busy setting up a village or town with legos and building blocks. So they didn't seemed fine which made it easier to work on the kit. It was a lot of work, but finally it was done. I looked at the set up and was really impressed. It looked like a real art studio. The kids would be really impressed.

I rushed to the playroom and called out, "Maggie, Trevor the art studio is set up."

"Huh?"

"What?"

The kids just looked at me as if I was speaking another language. I knew that was impossible, because my English grade was so low, that I wasn't allowed to take any foreign language.

"Uh, the art studio? The one you wanted me to set up? Remember?"

"Oh…yah. Now I remember."

"It's done? Already?"

So they seemed a little reluctant. I knew once they saw it, they would love it. "Come on, lets start creating something."

"…OK."

"Fine."

The kids slowly moved into the dinning room. I didn't expect them to be turning cartwheels or anything, but I thought they'd have a little enthusiasm (wow, I used a vocabulary word. Impressed? I know I am.)

"So what do you want to do? Clay, acrylic, putty, paint?"

"Paint, I guess"

"Yah, paint sounds good."

Boy was I excited, there were nearly 100 different colors, plus if they mixed them correctly, the possibilities were endless. I couldn't wait to use the brushes. There were a dozen in different sizes and textures. The paintings we could make would be amazing.

The kids meanwhile had each grabbed a sheet of paper. Trevor had put his paintbrush in brown paint and began to make a picture of a dog. Maggie put her brush in blue and was making a sky. I decided to make an abstract picture of spring. I was looking forward to spring and thought maybe the painting would make me feel better. Just as I was about to choose my first color, golden red brown, the kids called out.

"Done."

"Me too."

I looked at their paintings. Trevor's was a blob with four legs and a tail. Maggie's was a blue streak at the top, a brown streak at the bottom and a stick tree. Their paintings had taken less then five minutes.

"OK, that's enough painting. Lets finish our city."

"Yeah. Com'on Claudia, you help too. This is going to be the best city ever." With that Trevor and Maggie grabbed me and took me into the playroom.

I never did get to paint anything.


	3. Mary Anne assumes

Author's note – This took forever; May Anne was always the most difficult one for me, as there was so little about her that I could write about. This was by far the most challenging.

XXXXX

I check the address with my notebook. Yes it's the same one. I like to be organized and know what I'm doing and where I'm going at all times, I guess that's why I'm the secretary of the BSC. Hi my name is Mary Anne Spier, I'm thirteen years old am incredibly shy, and yet ,I'm the only one of my friends to have a permanent steady boyfriend.

I'd better stop daydreaming and ring the bell. Luckily I arrived a few minutes early. A good babysitter should always come early especially to a new client.

I glanced at my notebook one last time. The Mays, four girls, ages 9, 8, 6, and 5. I wished I had their names but I wasn't the one who took down the job. In fact it was one of the few days I didn't made it to a club meeting. I had sat for the Hobarts and unfortunately, Mr. Hobarts had a flat tire, so he didn't come home until after six. Kristy was a bit mad (I was a bit nervous calling her, telling her I couldn't make it.) but luckily Abby, took over my duties.

Unfortunately, she's not as neat or as organized as I am. At lunch today she just gave me the address and the ages of the girls, but forgot to give me their names. Oh well, I'd have all afternoon to learn them.

"Ding, Dong", the door was opened by a smiling woman. I smiled back, and then blinked. She was wearing the strangest clothes I had ever seen. The best way to describe them was; Civil War Era. She looked like that old movie Gone With The Wind. I had never seen someone wear something like that in real life. I don't like to talk much but, I think even Kristy wouldn't be able to speak for a moment or two after seeing her.

"Hello, you must be Mary Anne Spier. I'm Mrs. May. I know what you must be thinking, but there's a reason for this. The fundraiser that I'm heading is putting on a party this evening, a costume party. I won't have time to change once I get back, so here I am. I've chosen to look like a civil war woman. So do you think I pulled it off?"

Understanding now, I nodded. Satisfied, Mrs. May began to explain her instructions and led me to meet her daughters. The girls too were dressed like civil war children, with long dresses, poufy sleeves, and very curly hair with ribbons. Even as I was staring at them, I realized they could put Jenny Prezzario to shame.

"Alright girls, mommy has to go. I'll pick you up for the party in two hours. Remember, don't get anything dirty. Oh, Beth, don't forget to practice the piano. After Beth nodded and she gave a few more instructions and a few quick kisses, Mrs. May left.

I just stood there staring at them for a moment, they reminded me of something, but I couldn't put my finger on what. The girls also stood there staring at me as well. Deciding to break the silence, I asked, "So what do you want to do this afternoon?"

Beth squinted her eyes at me, "I have to practice the piano, remember?" and with that she turned around and I guess walked to the room that held the piano. The nine year old, Meg, rolled her eyes and explained, "We can't do anything, and we have to stay clean too." Holding the youngest girl by the hand, she turned, "Come on Jo and Amy, let's play in the family room with Beth." Ignoring me, they walked the same way as Beth went.

Surprised, it took me a moment to respond. But being a good sitter, I quickly recovered and followed them.

When I got to the family room, I saw that Beth was playing the piano, while the three other girls were playing on the floor by a fireplace, unlit of course. The three girls were playing a game of "mommy", by taking dolls and wrapping them up in blankets and rocking them.

It looked so sweet and cute and so old fashioned. I loved it. And suddenly, I realized why their appearance had shocked me, they looked like and acted like my favorite book, "Little Women, that's who you remind me of, Josephine, Elizabeth, Amy and Margaret. Your mom and dad must love the book as much as I do.

All four girls just stared at me, until "Margaret", opened her mouth, "Margaret? My name's Megan. Her names Joanna, that's Bethany, and she's…."

"Amalia," interrupted Amalia.

"Boy, your weird, " added Bethany.

"Yeah, were only playing like this because we can't get dirty. I want to play basketball" explained Joanna.

"I want to play on the computer, but it caught a virus, "sighed Megan.

"I can't watch TV because I watched too much this morning and mommy and daddy said no more today," Whined Amalia.

"And mom told me to practice, remember?"

I felt my face redden. I was so embarrassed. I can't believe I said that out loud. This was the most embarrassing thing to happen to me, even some of the things Cookie did to me and the other BSC members. I grabbed a magazine and pretended to be really interested about scrapbooking, while the girls went back to playing. From time to time, they would star at me, but we didn't talk to each other again till their mother came home.

Give me a bad luck mystery, a sick child, or a missing Tiger any day, I was never happier then when Mrs. May came home and I could leave. This had been a terrible sitting job.


End file.
